Gefallene Helden
by Layhla
Summary: Er wird alleine auf eine Mission geschickt. Doch wenn der Feind im Nacken sitzt, ist guter Rat bekanntlich teuer. Kap. 2 ist online
1. Chapter 1

Kontaktaufnahme

Es war ein lauer Spätnachmittag auf dem Planeten. Die zwei Sonnen kursierten

wie zwei glühende Feuerbälle am Himmel. Bewegten sich jedoch ihrer

Laufbahn folgend gen Abend. Die Luft war schwül. Dämpfte die Geräusche.

Auch er schien nichts wahr zu nehmen, als er die letzten paar Fuß des

Sandweges entlang lief. Zu verträumt fiel sein Blick ins unendliche.

Irgendwo zwischen dem hier, mit den zwei Sonnen und dem dort, wo vielleicht

ein hübsches Mädchen auf ihn wartete. So bemerkte der Jogger auch nicht

die flinke Gestalt, die sich zwischen den Büschen an der Hauswand entlang

drückte.

Der junge Mann kann zum Stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.

Schaute auf die Uhr. Zufrieden nickte er dem silbernen Metallstück zu.

Für die restlichen Yards zu seiner Unterkunft ließ er sich Zeit. Der Kopf wurde

wieder klarer und die Allastagsgeräusche des Planeten drangen an sein Ohr.

Stimmengeschwirr aus dem Cafe gegenüber, dem Park. Dessen Weg er nun folgte.

Doch sobald er lief war er allein.

Ja, irgendwie musste er sich die freie Zeit hier vertreiben. Die Verhandlungen

dauerten nun schon Tage an. Und die beiden Parteien konnten sich nicht einigen.

Auch brachte seine Anwesenheit keine Besserung zutage.

Eigentlich hatten sie es hier mit einem Präzedenzfall zu tun.

Eine Lappalie, hätte sein Vater gesagt. Doch leider schien

die Mücke immer mehr zu einem Elefanten zu mutieren.

Sie waren in der Sommerresidenz der Herrschaft untergebracht.

Mit dem ganzen Prunk und Schick.

Das Rascheln der Büsche riss ihn aus der Träumerei. Verdammt, schollt

er sich selbst. Automatisch riss er den Kopf nach links, nahm eine

Abwehrhaltung ein. Doch da war nichts. Vielleicht nur ein Tier.

Oder eine Falle, meldete sich die innere Stimme zu Wort.

In der Sicherheitszone war das Tragen von Waffen verboten.

Selbst für ihn mit einem Diplomatenstatus.

Angestrengt horchte er in die aufkommende Dunkelheit.

Wie spät war es eigentlich? Er musste über eine Stunde durch

die Gegend gewandert sein.

Da, wieder etwas. Sein Körper fuhr um die eigene Achse.

Trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

Komm heraus du Feigling.

Wer ist hier der Feigling, kam es Zischend zurück.

Binnen von Sekunden fasste eine Hand nach seiner Schulter.

Er wurde gegen die Hauswand gedrückt.

Spürte den Kopf eines Blasters an seinem Rücken.

Keine falsche Bewegung Star Sheriff, flüsterte der Unbekannte in sein Ohr.

Was wollen Sie?

Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren.

Der Blondschopf konnte sein fieses Grinsen beinahe riechen.

Er kannte jenen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. Das Maul weit aufgerissen

wie bei einem Esel. Die gelben Zähne empor gestreckt.

Plötzlich unterrückte er keuchend einen Aufschrei. Der Unbekannte hatte seinen

Griff verstärkt.

Noch immer in der Hand des Feindes und mit einer Waffe im Genick

stolperte der Gefangene vorwärts. Da es bereits dunkel war beschränkte sich

seine Sicht auf ein paar Yards vor ihm.

Wohin wollen sie überhaupt?

Seinen Entführer zu siezen und ihm den geheuchelten Respekt entgegen zu

bringen lernte man bereits im ersten Jahr an der Akademie. Nur an der

praktischen Umsetzung hatte er immer gezweifelt.

Angestrengt dachte er über eine Fluchtmöglichkeit nach. Doch ohne Waffe und

Orientierung schien ihm jene zu diesem Augenblick aussichtslos.

Zwar waren seine Verletzungen fast verheilt, doch fühlte er sich seinem

Gegner körperlich unterlegen.

Also wurde jener Gedanke verworfen und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf

die Dunkelheit.

Halt, vernahm er die Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Ein hauchender Luftzug erreichte seine Sinne. Etwas an dem Fremden

kam ihm verdammt bekannt vor.

Warte kurz und keine Spielchen. Ich hab' dich im Visier.

Er spürte wie der Druck der Waffe nachließ. Die Präsenz des anderen

verklang. Er hielt kurz inne. Natürlich. Der Dialekt. Abgehackt.

Langsam drehte der Blonde sich um. Der andere schien von der Dunkelheit

verschluckt. Vernahm man nur noch das leise Aufstampfen der Boots auf dem

Waldboden. Nicht sehr weit. Doch weit genug um…

Diesen Moment nutze Richard. Der Fremde mochte vielleicht 5-6 Yards vor ihm

gewesen sein. Also machte er kehrt und preschte in das Dickicht vor ihm.

Astzweige und Büsche versperrten ihm den Weg. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich

den Weg durch das Unterholz bahnen.

Hatte er auch schon Sekunden später seinen Verfolger mit den Armeeboots

dicht auf den Fersen.

Dann ein paar Schüsse. Der Verrückte schoss auf ihn. Abrupt wechselte er

die Richtung . Schlug ein paar Haken. So schüttelte auch das Getier

seine Jäger ab.

Irgendwann wurde es ruhig hinter ihm. Vielleicht hatte der andere aufgegeben.

Doch der Blonde lief weiter. Sein Knie, eine frühere Verletzung begann

zu schmerzen.

Zweimal Jogging an einem Tag war eindeutig zu viel. Selbst für ihn.

Wieder wurde er langsamer. Hatte er es bis jetzt vermieden nach

hinten zu sehen, drehte sich sein Kopf nun in alle Richtungen.

Niemand, nichts. Nur die typischen Geräusche einer Nacht im Wald.

Nicht dass er viele Nächte in einem Wald verbachte. Das taten nur seltsame Leute.

Solche die unendliche Selbstgespräche führten. Wie der alte Eddie in

seinem schottischen Heimatdorf.

Irgendein Tier schrie. Der Bach… Bach?

Richard setzte vorsichtig einen Fuss vor den anderen und stieg

einen kleinen Abhang hinunter.

Waren sie an einem Gewässer vorbeigekommen? Und wenn,

erinnerte er sich nicht.

Dann ging er in die Knie und tauchte seine Hände ein.

Wusch auch sein Gesicht, ließ sich dann rückwärts ins Gras fallen.

Er war müde. Selbst um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Doch wer hatte es auf ihn abgesehen? Der Auftrag war geheim.

Niemand konnte wissen, dass er hier war. Nur der Kommandeur und der Stab.

Die Deathcula? Doch selbst das war unmöglich…

Er horchte auf. Etwas am oberen Abhang zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Schnell ergriff er einen am Boden liegenden Ast.

Der Jemand kam nun ebenfalls den Abhang hinunter. Immer noch schwer

bewaffnet.

Richard versteckte sich hinter einer ziemlich breiten Eiche.

Just in diesem Moment verschob sich das Wolkenbild und der

Mond trat hervor. Der Wald wurde um einige Nuancen heller.

Schwarze Boots. Wie er schon vermutet hatte.

Ein dunkler Kampfanzug und eine Maske.

Der andere schien wie er etwas trinken zu wollen und zog sich das

Fasergewebe über den Kopf. Blaue Haare kamen zum Vorschein.

Verblüfft hielt Richard einige Sekunden die Luft an.

Waren die Toten also wieder zum Leben erwacht.

Der jetzt nicht mehr ganz so Unbekannte kniete am Ufer nieder.

Richard stahl sich aus seinem Versteck hervor und presste

den Zweig an den Rücken des Outriders.

Erwischt! Keine falsche Bewegung.

Dieser schreckte kurz auf. Fuhr aber mit seinem rechten Bein gekonnt nach

hinten und brachte den Blonden zu Fall.

Bloody Hell, stöhnte jener und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.

Der andere hatte sich inzwischen aufgerafft und grinste triumphierend auf

ihn herunter.

Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?

Jetzt grinste Richard. Kickte mit einer fließenden Bewegung den

Blaster, der neben dem Grinsekönig lag in die Dunkelheit.

Man vernahm ein leises Pflopp und es wurde wieder still.

Der Blauhaarige, der nun gar nicht mehr so glücklich dreinschaute,

setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Verdammt. Nuschelte jener in sich hinein.

So, ich glaube du hast einiges zu erklären, Jesse Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Irgendwo auf Gemma 4

"Ist es noch weit?"

"Pardon?"

"Wie weit?"

"Nicht mehr weit."

So verlief in den letzten Stunden die Unterhaltung der beiden. Auf ein Minimum reduziert.

Nach ein paar Minuten blieb Richard stehen und stützte sich auf einem Baumstumpf ab.

"Erschöpft?"

Kam es von dem anderen.

"Wundert dich das?"

Die beherrschte Stimme bröckelte.

"Ich mache nicht jeden Tag einen Querfeldeinlauf."

"Ist ja schon gut."

Blue konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Gut, gut!"

Richard drehte sich in die Richtung des Blauhaarigen.

"Nichts ist gut."

Seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen.

Der Ärger kam sprichwörtlich zu den Ohren heraus.

"Du bedrohst mich mit einer Waffe, entführst mich und am Ende verpatzt du auch noch alles."

Wild gestikulierend lief Richard immer kleiner werdende Kreise um Jesse.

Blieb dann vor ihm stehen. Nur Inches trennte sie voneinander.

"Deine Leute müssen wirklich stolz auf dich sein."

Der Schotte schien einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.

Blues Augen verfinsterten sich.

Später

"Hast du eine Ahnung wo wir sind?"

Jesse lehnte an einem gegenüberliegenden Baumstamm.

Eine Buche, stellte Richard fest.

"Nein!"

"Nein?"

"Nein!"

Resigniert ließ sich der Blonde auf den Waldboden sinken. Seit Stunden liefen sie in der Dunkelheit

umher. Das Licht der Taschenlampe trug nicht wirklich zur Besserung bei. Schien beide nur noch

mehr zu verwirren.

"Wir haben uns verlaufen."

Er ho den Kopf und schaute in die Richtung, in der er der anderen vermutete.

"Wie mich die Intelligenz der Menschen doch immer wieder überrascht."

"Du bist auch einer."

"Oh, ich vergaß."

Eine kleine Weile waren beide so stumm wie der Wald. Nur ab und zu vernahm man ein Krächzen.

Andere Planeten, andere Geräusche. Sogar die Luft war anders, fand Richard. Er hatte die

Beine angezogen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt.

"Du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet."

Flüsterte er irgendwann.

"Schläfst du Blue?"

"Wir schlafen nie."

Wieder vergingen ein paar Minuten.

"Mich hat keiner geschickt. Wenn du dass meinst. Meine Auftraggeber..."

Richard hob erstaunt den Kopf.

"Und weswegen dann der ganze Aufwand?"

Unterbrach er ihn.

Der andere schluckte hart.

"Wegen…"

"Ich höre."

"Wegen dir."

Hauchte der andere fast lautlos. Der Blonde glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Starrte mit offenem Mund

in die dunkle Dämmerung.

Plötzlich vernahm Richard ein Rascheln. Jesse hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt.

Noch immer sagten beide nichts. Wagten es nicht.

Dann spürte er die Lippen des anderen. Die Welt um ihn herum versank.

Er wehrte sich nicht.

In der Nacht

Feuer, Hitze. Ein Kind schreit. Der heiße Nebel drückt in seine Augen. Rauchschwaden nehmen ihm jegliche Sicht.

Hastigen Schrittes stolpert er durch das lodernde Inferno. Bleibt kurz stehen. Der Drang umzudrehen keimt

auf. Endlich hat er die Treppe erreicht. Das Schreien weicht einem Winseln. Dem eines Tieres. Oben bietet sich ihm das gleiche

Bild. Glühende Wogen, die alles verschlingen. Er muss sich beeilen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nimmt er die Gestalten

wahr. Nur noch ein paar Inches. Der Rauch schnürt ihm die Lunge zu. Er presst sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Mit letzter Kraft schnappt er sich den leblosen Körper, schleppt sich zurück nach unten. Dann ertönt ein Knall…

"Nein…"

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen konnten.

Das Lagerfeuer war ausgegangen. Der Wind rauschte in den Kiefern.

Dieser verdammte Traum. Jener verfolgte ihn regelrecht. Feuer, Schreie.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern. Nur Fetzen. Unvollständig.

Im Morgengrauen schlief er wieder ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Yuma 10 Uhr morgens

'Wie, sie haben keine Verbindung mehr?'

Verärgert schaute Fireball auf den Bildschirm vor sich. Die Gestalt, welche sich dann und wann etwas verzerrte,

zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

'Es tut mir leid, Herr Hikari, doch ihr Adressat ist nicht erreichbar. Ich habe es auf allen

möglichen Frequenzen versucht.'

'Nun gut, danke schön.'

Wieder verzerrte sich das Bild, um dann in einem immer kleiner werdenden Punkt zu verschwinden.

Der Bildschirm war jetzt schwarz.

Irgendwo auf Gemma 4

Als ihn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen trafen, glaubte sich Richard in seinem Bett. Auch sonst

war die Position, in der er lag, alles andere als unbequem. Erst als die Bäume in seinem Blickwinkel

auftauchten, brach die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend wieder durch.

Outrider, Jesse, Waffen, Flucht...

Moment mal, Jesse.

Neben ihm, oder besser gesagt hinter ihm begann sich etwas zu regen.

Eine leise Ahnung überkam den Schotten, als er seinen Kopf rückwärts drehte.

Jetzt bemerkte er auch das Beinpaar, links und rechts neben ihm. Und es war sicherlich nicht

seines. Nur Ungeheuer hatten vier Beine.

Die Hände, mit den schwarzen Hemdsärmeln, die seine Brust umschlangen.

Jetzt schaute er dem anderen direkt ins Gesicht.

Plötzlich öffnete jener die Augen. Grinste höhnisch.

'Du sprichst im Schlaf.'

Verdutzt starrte Richard ihn an, um sich nur wenige Sekunden später aus der Umarmung

zu reißen und ein paar Yards nach vorne zu stolpern.

Er atmete tief durch.

'Es war kein Traum.'

'Nein, war es nicht.'

Jesse, der inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden war kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

'Oh Gott.'

Der Schotte rieb sich die Schläfen.

'Ich muss unter Drogen gestanden haben.'

'Ach ja.'

Blue grinste wieder. Umfuhr die Lippen lasziv mit der Zunge.

'Du bist widerlich.'

'Gestern schien es dir gefallen zu haben.'

Er verringerte den Abstand. Richard tat es ihm gleich, jedoch in die entgegengesetzte

Richtung. Bis es nicht mehr weiterging. Eine Kiefer stand im Weg.

Inzwischen trennte beide nur noch ein Wimperschlag.

Richard konnte den Ausdruck des anderen nicht deuten.

'Und jetzt?'

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sollte es darauf ankommen war er ihm ebenbürtig,

wenn nur das verdammte Knie…

Jesse nutzte den Augenblick und presste seine Schultern gegen den Baum.

Der Schote fackelte nicht lange und umfasste die Handgelenke des anderen.

( Lektion 10 des Akademiehandbuches: ´Ist der Feind kurzzeitig abgelenkt, so nutzen sie

dieses Chance und schlagen zu. )

Blue blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

'Und jetzt? Willst du einen Walzer auf das Parkett legen?'

'Nicht ganz.'

Kam es von Richard.

'Aber dich.'

Just in diesem Moment schellte sein Bein hervor und er beförderte den anderen in die Horizontale.

Dieser landete mal wieder unsanft auf dem Waldboden.

Zur Sicherheit pinnte der Schotte sein Knie auf dessen Brust.

'Keine Spielchen mehr, Jesse!'

Dann ließ er von ihm ab. Blue hustete, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Uniform.

Er war auf alles gefasst gewesen, aber dass es so schwierig werden würde, hätte er nicht vermutet.


End file.
